Neon Genesis Evangelion: Return of a Vengeful God
by Araelthe15th
Summary: The idea that Evangelion and the original Godzilla storylines are canon and because of the horrors of Second Impact, humanity has more or less forgotten about Godzilla's raid on Tokyo 61 years prior and the forgotten God is about to return for its revenge


**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Return of a Vengeful God**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Godzilla nor Neon Genesis Evangelion

they are property of Toho and Studio Gainax respectively.

**Prologue**

In the years following the end of the second world war, with the development, testing, and successful use of nuclear weapons came the historical arms race between the United States and the Soviet Union. Both nations had performed dozens of atomic weapons tests. Several tests in particular, by the United States off the Bikini Atoll in the Pacific Ocean, would prove significant to the nation of Japan. These experiments of death and malevolence had awakened the malicious and vengeful spirits of those lost to the Pacific during the Second World War and gave them form. Ugly and twisted as the intentions of the spirits that drove it, a great and terrible beast had been birthed in the wake of man's Hydrogen bomb, a beast named for its godlike lack of mortality, Godzilla.

In the year 1954 the God-beast arose from the sea and passed its judgment upon the people of Japan, its wrath merciless and unyielding as it crushed buildings and leveled all that stood before it. From its mouth it spewed radioactive flames that charred bodies, melted steel, and set the sky ablaze. Japan's military efforts proved to be in vane as Planes, bombs, tanks, all proved less than ineffective against the furious God. All through the night the beast raged and only with the complete destruction of Tokyo and the deaths of countless, did it return to the sea to rest, Leaving Tokyo an eerie reflection of Hiroshima after the atomic bomb. As the beast rested soundly at the bottom of Tokyo bay, the deadly device of a tortured scientist was used against the sleeping giant.

The device was successful in carrying out its duty; it killed the beast along with all life in the entirety of the bay, including the scientist who had created it. Because of the catastrophic capabilities of his device, the scientist made his fateful decision, after burning all documentation of his creation he would die along with his final Oxygen destroyer device. So was the end of the Vengeful God's reign, Tokyo along with the other cities leveled by the beast were rebuilt and the citizens of Japan wanted nothing less than to forget the horrors of Godzilla's rampage. Little did they know that their wish would be granted after the events of September 13th 2000, a day that has become infamously known as the "Second Impact", the day humankind would kill another God.

The year is 2015 and as a direct result of the second impact 15 years ago, the Earth has been knocked off its axis and the north hemisphere is now faced with an unending summer season. Flooding, war, disease, and famine have resulted in the death of over half of the Earth's population, flora and fauna alike. Now a new threat faces humanity, The Angels. And sure enough, in the face of this new threat, mankind's focus is on the organization Nerv and its counter-angel weapon, Evangelion. As it had hoped humanity has all but forgotten the holocaust of 1954 and the vengeful God had that caused it.

A/N Well, I don't really know what to say, this is my first fic that I've really had the patience to finish a whole chapter of, even if it is rather small.

Basically I've been pondering the potential of an Evangelion/Godzilla brawl and I got tired of hearing the same old same old, "Oh Godzilla would just pwn Eva unit one cause shinji's a pussy" or "Evangelion wins hands down because it has an AT field and can survive a nuclear explosion" sorta thing, and depending on factors of height, weight, speed, strength, resiliency, and firepower the Evangelion and Godzilla can be a fairly decent match.

I hope I can satisfy your and my craving for a decent story with a good fight.


End file.
